


Simon's Self Portrait

by foxymoley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fast Food, Flirting, M/M, Rated teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Simon is waiting for a very late Clary when he realises he's forgotten his sketchbook. Whatever will he draw on now?
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Simon's Self Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> This is part of the [Hunter Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) Scavenger Hunt. We are supposed to write a fic based on a fellow members art and I chose two of the many custom emoji.
> 
> Many thanks to [Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_r/pseuds/Rose_r) for beta'ing (so quickly too!)

* * *

* * *

Simon was booooored! Where the hell was Clary? He tapped his fingers on the chipped formica table of the crappy fast-food place his best friend had chosen and propped his chin on his other hand. He checked the time on his phone again just as a text came in. 

Clary: _***running late***_

Yeah, no shit. Simon huffed and pulled his raggedy patch-covered bag onto his lap. His equally scruffy pencil case lay at the bottom, but there was no sketchbook. Oh, for fucks sake, he'd left it at school. He mentally facepalmed and looked around for a napkin or something, his eyes landing on the red and white striped cup from his lunch. (So he ate already, Clary's really late, sue him.) After a brief search for a marker he dragged the cup toward him. 

Simon thought for a moment, the cap of the pen pressed to his bottom lip, then smiled. The glide of the felt tip was satisfying against the smooth laminated cup as he drew a pair of glasses on it and a little goofy smile. The self portrait was uncanny and he huffed a laugh. 

A quiet snort made Simon look up and around until he spotted a dark-haired guy watching him from a couple of tables away. He was tan, with very dark, almost black, eyes and dressed in a very nice black suit. The man smiled at him and nodded at the cup so Simon turned it around and the smile grew, then turned into a laugh when Simon made the cup do a dumb little walk across the table. 

Simon felt his face grow warm and he looked away, studiously ignoring the— very cute— guy, but still smiling like an idiot. 

"Pst…" 

Simon looked back over and let out an embarrassingly loud snort. Cute guy had an empty nuggets box that he'd drawn a pair of eyes and broody eyebrows on, and the likeness was striking. They grinned at each other, and Cute Guy lifted the box, holding it in his palm and using it as a puppet. 

The box flapped and the cup danced as they communicated and flirted shamelessly with each other in looks and laughs. Simon was usually a bit of a mess around attractive people but this silly banter was easy, even comfortable, as if they'd known each other for years and were entertaining each other in a boring math class. 

Simon jumped when the door swung open and a tornado of red hair and black leather rushed in. Of course. Clary always had the best timing. Damn cockblock.

She gestured to the counter and Simon nodded that she could go straight on to order. He stole a glance back at the other table and was very disappointed to find it empty. Maybe the guy had done what so many other people had and assumed Clary was his girlfriend. Shame. 

Clary put her tray down opposite him and sat down heavily. 

"Oof, 5th is a mess." She dunked a fry in ketchup and popped it in her mouth. "Wow, Simon! A burger and nuggets?" Clary said playfully. "Oink!" She laughed and Simon looked down. 

"I didn't have…" He started to say but stopped with a grin at the cell number scrawled next to a pair of broody eyebrows. "Um…nevermind." Simon pulled out his phone and saved the number as Nuggets. He laughed to himself...that was one hell of a meet-cute. 

**Author's Note:**

> The cute as Button emoji by Toby that inspired this fic:
> 
>   
> 


End file.
